Emerald The Power Of A Potion
by Akzerg123
Summary: Join Dustin as he goes out into the Hoenn region on his own Pokemon journey with his trusty starter Green the Treecko. He will meet Ash and others on this journey. There will be battles, excitement, hellish training, weird Pokemon finding, questionable friends, questionable girls who want to rape him?, Fuckbuddies? and a lucky potion!(anime and game tweeked a bit to fit the story)
1. Potion?

**ALRIGHT PEOPLE THIS IS MY FIRST EVA STORY! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. R &R  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY POKEMON RELATED THINGS EXCEPT FOR THIS STORY.**

 **this is probably gonna have lemons in it later so yeah.**

 **Summary: Join Dustin as he goes out into the Hoenn region on his own Pokemon journey with his trusty starter Green the Treeko. He will meet Ash and others on this journey. There will be battles, excitement, hellish training, weird Pokemon finding, questionable friends, questionable girls who want to rape him?, Fuckbuddies? and a lucky potion?!(anime and game tweeked a bit to fit the story)**

 **talking** "I love it"  
 **thinking** 'I wanna catch it'  
 **reading** " **Beware of grass** "

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

In a peaceful little town called Littleroot in the Hoenn region we can see a 15yr old boy. Upon a closer look we see his black hair cut above the shoulder covered by a red beanie cap, brown eyes and a slightly pointed nose, high cheek bones and all around a handsome kid. He was wearing a black T-shirt with red stripes on the sides and brown cargo shorts. He was moving stuff up into his new home with his mother.

'Phew… that's the last box finally!' thought Dustin as he wiped the sweat of his brows with the back of his hand "I wonder what mom's cooking right now" he thought aloud, he went inside to check when suddenly his mother came barreling from the hallway towards him screaming "Dustin! Dustin! Come quickly your fathers on the news!" she then proceeded to grab him by the arm and drag him towards the living room, 'For a 38yr old woman , my mom is surprisingly strong' Dustin thought while sweatdropping as he was literally dragged on the carpeted floor towards the living room.

"-thank you for the interview, well folks we heard it all from here from Norman the Petalburg Gym leader, thank you for listening to Hoenn news! Reporting out" Dusting and his mom heard just when they were entering the living room, "Aww... we missed it" Dustin's mom pouted "Oh well, since were done unpacking, why don't you go to your room and set up your clock" she ordered her son. Dustin looked up from his position on the floor where his mother unceremoniously dropped him, hair all over the place looking very much like he got dragged through a battle field minus the blood, "O..kay" right eyebrow twitching. Dustin quickly got up and dashed upstairs into his room, after fixing the time Dustin went to his PC and opened it 'hmm… no messages' while looking through his inbox, clicking the items button he saw his most prized possession, 'Should I take it out?... aah what the hell what's gonna go wrong?' while clicking said item, as it materialized Dustin thought back to the time he got it.

 **Flashback  
** "Mom! Mom! Look! look! look what I found!" screamed a 5yr old Dustin to his mother waving a potion in his hand, yep you read it right, a potion. "what is it honey? Oh how wonderful" his mother said while ruffling kiddy Dustin's hair. "I wanna wear it like a necklace mom" Dusting proudly presented it to his mother with an obvious lace on it "it's gonna be my lucky charm".  
 **Flashback end**

Snatching the item and attaching it to his neck Dustin suddenly heard his mother yell. "Dustin! are you done yet!? If you are, go out and meet the neighbors. I heard that the Professor lives right across from us and that he has a daughter your age~~!"  
"Mom!"  
"I want grandkids!"  
"Mom! Shut up!"  
"Okay but i'm still waiting!"  
groaning in annoyance and embarrassment his face a bit red in the cheeks he went downstairs and when he passed his mother in the kitchen he saw his mother smiling deviously, groaning over to the front door he yelled out "i'm going out!" he barely heard his mother yelling to stay safe. he never knew how his life would have been if he didn't go out that day.

* * *

 **Dustin's POV**

The midday sun was glaring upon me as I closed the doors. I mingled with the towns folk before I went to the Professor's house, I even saw a sign that said. " **You can save your progress with the start button** ". "this place is a bit weird" I thought as I went up to the Professor's front door, I knocked three times before stopping, I heard a little girls voice calling her mother and telling them that someones at the door. The door opened and a woman the same age as my mother stood upon the doorway, she looked like a typical housewife, her brown hair all tied up in curly pigtails and she was wearing a yellow dress. "Yes? how may I help you?" she asked upon seeing me. "My names Dustin miss..." I trailed of hoping that she new that I was asking for her name. "Oh my name is Ruby dear". she said while smiling gently. "Miss Ruby I'm your new neighbor." I continued after getting her name her eyes lit up in recognition when I said that. "Oh! you're the one my husband kept talking about!". "Pardon? the professor talked about me?" I asked while a bit of shock slipped into my tone. "Why of course dear! He kept going on and on about the kid of Norman." She said with familiar enthusiasm. "Err.. what did he say exactly miss?". " That you're a prodigy in Pokemon! though he did mention you've got random quirks that appear sometimes." I sweatdropped when I heard the last part.

Her eyes suddenly widened in realization. "Oh! How rude of me! come in! come in!" she said while pushing me inside the premises. Once inside I could see that it had quite the homey feel to it, toys littered the living room the kid whose voice I heard earlier was playing with a toy Ratata, I could even smell the wonderful aroma of freshly baked cookies coming from the kitchen, pictures lined the wall of the hallway, I immediately recognized the Professor, Ruby, and the little girl in one of the photos but there was someone else in the photo, a brown haired girl about my age wearing a red bandanna with a red button up shirt a nice solid B-cup with black cycling shorts. 'Must be the Professor's daughter' I thought while my cheeks turned pinkish when I remembered what my Mom said earlier this morning. 'Atleast she's cute' a small part of my brain told me. 'Shut up I told it'.

"Why don't you go upstairs to my daughter's room, I'm afraid that my husband isn't here, you can also meet my daughter she's upstairs" Miss Ruby said to me while pointing me to the direction of the stairs. I sweatdropped for like the tenth time for today. 'This woman wants me to go upstairs to her daughters room, me a total stranger?' I just sighed and went upstairs.

When I came up the stairs and into a teenage girl's bedroom I didn't expect her to be wearing only a towel and looking very much like she came out of the shower with her brown hair clinging unto her face, we stared at each other for few moments before her eyes widened and her mouth opened to unleash a screech worthy of the normal type move itself. "KYAAAA!" while she took the nearest thing that she could reach which was a toy Pokeball collectible which I recognized as a fast ball, it struck me like the lightning it was designed with, dead center on my forhead, my head jerked backwards as I backstep out the door and proceeded to fall to the floor back first, the last thing I saw before I blacked out was the ceiling and I heard panicked voices.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap people. This is my first ever story so please don't be mean to me  
**

 **Hopefully next chapter is gonna come out this week probably Friday or Saturday**

Ak signing out for now! ciao!


	2. So much PAIN!

**ALRIGHT PEOPLE I'M BAAACCCKKKKK!  
with a new chapter for my first ever story! WOOHOO!  
yeah last chapter was a bit short, but this one's a little longer. Hopefully in a few weeks or a month or two I'l be givin you guys some REALLY REALLY long chapters.  
So whatcha think of my story? It's a fanfictionized version of my own experiences with the game itself (emerald not the 3ds version, but i'll probably add pokemon from other regions just for the kick of it) R&R.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Pokemon related things except for this fanfiction and my Gameboy/3Ds games :D.**

 **Talking** "Use Dodge girl!"

 **Thinking** 'How am I gonna do it'.

 **Reading** " **He is most known for his invention, the Pokedex** '

 **Now onto the story!**

* * *

 **May's POV**

'Uuugghh... I hate my mom right now.' I thought as I stared at an unconscious 15yr old boy outside my bedroom while the previously mentioned mother panicked over him looking apologetic and a bit embarrassed for not saying that I was in the shower. 'hmpf! serves him right after he got an eyeful of me!' I thought while I finished dressing after leaving my mother with the boy and closing my bedroom door. ' I wonder who that was though?' I asked aloud not expecting an answer in the form of my mother. "He's our new neighbor sweetie, his name is Dustin and I'm sorry for forgetting you were in the shower." My mom said apologetically. "Why was he here anyway? why send him to my room?" I asked. "He wanted to visit your father sweetie." 'Huh... well that explains why he was here.' "But why send him to MY room?" putting a bit more emphasis on the word 'my'. "well your father isn't home yet and I thought you kids could introduce yourselves, but I've seen that you've introduced him with your toy fast ball instead." She deadpans at me, I felt some blood rush to my cheeks at the reminder but I squashed that bit of embarrassment like a bug with my retort "Well it was his fault for looking into my room when I exited my shower!" she suddenly looked a bit sheepish at being reminded of her own failure to warn Dustin. "Speaking of him, where is he?" I asked hoping to change the subject, my mother looked a bit relieved. "I set him on the couch, he should be waking up in a few minutes." "We might as well go down before he wakes up" I suggested and my mother just happily agreed with me.

* * *

 **Dustin's POV**

'Where am I? What's happening?' I thought to myself as I was blinded by flashes of lights and colors I could hear a crowd screaming wildly then my eyes adjusted and I saw that I was in a Pokemon battle field for grass types and on the other side there was my faceless opponent. I smirked 'He's going down!' were my thoughts on the matter at hand, I was finally here, I'm finally gonna be champ this was my goal my dream the reason why I went to pokemon school. I reached for my belt where I kept my pokeballs, I smiled as I took out a- 'wait a minute, that's not a pokeball' I thought confused I looked at what my hand held and was confused at what I was holding, because in my hand I held a potato. yep that's right a potato, a simple insignificant potato but what horrified me the most was when I emptied my belt bag for a pokeball all I got were MORE potatoes, the crowd was booing at me some were laughing at me my faceless opponent started laughing at me! then they started throwing stuff at me food, a slipper, running shoes and all the things you could think of throwing was thrown at me, but something caught my eye amidst the sea of thrown items, it was a pokeball- but this was no ordinary pokeball it was a fast ball, it flew straight and true towards my face I opened my mouth to-

"AAAHHH!" I bolted upwards from my lying down position on the couch screaming, I was actually lifted a few feet in the air from my sudden movement before crashing onto the floor. Groaning as I heard frantic foot steps and miss Ruby asking. "What happened!?" I felt arms helping me stand up and steadied me when I almost fell down again.  
 **Few minutes Time skip~~~**

We were all seated on the couch with cups of water on the coffee table after finally sat down with her own cup of water she then directed her attention towards me. "Now dear, can you tell us what happened?" I blush and murmured. "It was nothing." "What was that dear? I couldn't hear you" "It was nothing." I repeated a bit louder. "If you say so deary, Oh my! look at me being rude again! Dustin meet my daughter May, May meet Dustin, I'll leave you both to it then, play nice~" she said then she left and I finally got to get a good look of the girl whose throwing skills frightened me 'She looks prettier in real life' I thought to myself, the way her hair looks when its all wrapped in her bandanna her green eyes looking calculative as she analyzed me before smiling sweetly, too sweet for my taste, as she extended her hand for me to shake and I cautiously grabbed it with mine, I would have thought of something about the way her skin was soft or how small her hand felt compared to mine, but I was to busy trying not to scream out in pain because of her crushing my hand with hers, now usually when one of my old friends do that to me I can usually harden my hand to lessen the pain, but this time I was unprepared and my poor hand suffered from it.

"Hi, nice to meet you Dustin." As she crushed my poor abused hand. "ugh- err.. likewise" I grunted out. 'She devil.' "So Dustin why are here in our house?" She asked while she let go of my hand which I cradle tenderly, after a few moments of nursing my injured hand until it didn't hurt anymore, I look at May who watch everything with a smug look on her face. ' I guess I deserved that." I knew how girls tended to react when people see them naked or in this case half naked, I shivered as I remembered the beating my cousin gave me after I accidentally entered the shower while she was using it, shaking of those horrible memories. "Well you can blame my mother for that, she told me after I was done with fixing up my room I should go greet the neighbors." Then I remembered. "By the way, where is the Professor anyway?" Her eyes widened suddenly in realization she stood up quickly. " I forgot! I was supposed to meet him at route 103 to help with his research! crap i'm late!" she yelled out while grabbing some things a pokeball wich I assume is her pokemon. "bu-" "No buts! Just meet me at route 103 if you wanna talk some more it's just a few minutes away from here pass Oldale town which is close from here! but right now I gotta go fast!" she slammed the door on her way out. "But I don't even have a pokemon to go through a route..." I called out weakly, does she really think I could go through tall grass infested routes without a pokemon? even I knew it was crazy, but... I really like the idea of doing something other people don't do.

 **TIME SKIP**

I said goodbye and thanked Ruby for her hospitality as I made my way towards the towns entrance that led towards route 101, I saw a little girl by the tree line looking a bit worried, I approached her. "Hey, what's wrong kid?" she looked up at me with those light blue round orbs she called eyes. 'uugh, she's too cute, too cute!' I inwardly squealed but on the outside I had a worried look on my face. "I'm scared mister." "why?" "I heard someone screaming for help over there." as she pointed her cute little hand towards a part of the forest. "But i'm too scared to go and help." she seemed distraught about not being able to help. "Can you help them mister?" she deployed the most dangerous move of all, one that only certain people could use super effectively and I found one such person, the famous, or infamous depending on how you look at it, Puppydog eyes, I knew I was screwed. "Okay I'll help them." ' not like I wasn't gonna go through the route anyways.' I thought inwardly. "Really? Thank you mister! goodluck mister."

* * *

 **Birch's POV**

"ehehe...nice weather we have today no?" as I slowly backed away from the Poochyena I accidentally steped on, I was so surprised that I accidentally dropped my bag... where I kept the pokemon, now I'm defenceless with an angry pokemon attacking me. "Grrr.." "err... HEEEEEEELLLLPPPPPP!" I screamed while running around in circles with the Dark type pokemon right behind me. 'Someone help me' I thought while screaming and running around trying to get to my bag, but the pokemon seemed to know what I wanted as it kept trying to cut me off. 'If i wasn't the one being chased I would have applauded it's intelligence.' I thought then I heard a rustle in the nearby bush then out came a boy. 'Is that Dustin? what's he doing here? he doesn't have a pokemon, so why is he going through the tall grass?' I thought to myself then hit face first into a tree.

* * *

 **Dustin's POV**

'I'm lucky nothing's attacking yet' As I clutched my lucky potion that was on my neck while I trekked through tall grass and passed trees. 'Where are the-' "HEEEEEEELLLLPPPPPP!" 'Never mind' I thought as I rushed towards where I heard the scream.

I burst out of the bush that was in my way which got the attention of both creatures that were playing tag, one of which was the Professor, the other was a quadruped dog like creature that was mostly gray and black the facial area and each leg tip was black and the rest was gray, and it was snarling and chasing the professor, I watched them go at it for a few more seconds before the Professor smacked his face on a tree, he then proceeded to put his back on said tree while the Poochyena slowly stalked towards the quivering Professor...'Maybe I should just leave, this is a bit embarrassing'. with his size and the obviously small pokemon he could take it on, as I turned around to leave the Professor suddenly called out. "W-WAIT!where are you going?!Come back!" I turned around and gave him the 'what am I supposed to do?' signal. "Over there! my bag, there are three pokeballs in it! choose one and use the pokemon inside to battle!If it likes you can keep it as your starter! I was gonna let you choose later anyway! now PLEASE HELP ME!" he shouted to me sounding a bit relieved that I didn't leave him.

I went towards the fallen bag a few feet away from me and ruffled around for a sec before three pokeballs fell out I reached out to grab one when I stopped, the weight of what I'm gonna do suddenly hit me. 'Is this it? am I finally have my first battle...I didn't imagine this would be how I got my starter.' I mused internally forgetting for a bit that someone is being attacked by a pokemon, 'Starter huh?' I looked at the pokeballs again. 'One of you will be my partner for life eh?' I felt a tug in my gut telling me to pick the one on the left, I slowly picked it up and stood up, I looked at it while I held it in my hand. "Well then.. shall we partner?' then I threw it towards the Poochyena.

* * *

 **HAHAHA CLIFFY! You hate me I know!**

 **this chapter's longer than the first one by GET THIS.. 700! WOOHOOO!  
IMPROVEMENT IMPROVEMENT!  
hahahaha well Please R&R**

AK signing out! CIAO!


	3. Saving the Professor!

**Hey guys! It's been awhile since I last updated this story, I'm so busy with school work and other stuff.  
And because I've been too busy this chapter's a bit shorter than the other two**

 **I REALLY AM SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER**

 **Holy crikes I know I'm not the best writer out there but I got favs? now I'm relly sorry for not updating sooner but alas school is not so forgiving, professors are giveng us projects after projects with a weeks deadline I feel as if I'm about to burst, so from the bottom of my, probably black, heart I thank you guys for the little support you have given me and I wish to repay you guys with a really long chapter but I'm sorry this was all I could do with my free time which isn't much...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon exept for my Gameboy games and 3DS games**

 **Talking:** "what is that thing?"

 **Thinking:** 'oh my..'

 **Reading:** " **Danger! Poison types ahead** "

 **Without further ado! Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Dustin's POV**

I watched as the ball flew towards the ground a couple of meters away from the Poochyena, time seemed to slow down as the ball flew. 'This is it, that is my partner' I thought to myself, my eyes glued on the ball, then after what seemed like an hour ,but in truth it was only about five seconds, the ball hit the ground and opened to release a blinding red light, it actually hurt my eyes for a bit before it materialized into a green bipedal gecko like creature with three fingers and toes on each hand/paw? and a red belly and lower jaw, it had yellow eyes with black slits for pupils.

"Tree..?" I heard it call out in confusion. 'A Treecko! Yes!' I mentally shouted in happiness because I got the starter I've always wanted, don't get me wrong there's nothing wrong with the other starters but I've always been drawn towards the grass type starter. "Treecko!" I called out to the Pokemon, it was slightly startled and looked at my direction. "Treecko?" the Pokemon said with a distinctively questioning tone. "Were going to battle against this Poochyena" The Pokemon suddenly noticed the growling growling Pokemon behind it and also saw the Professor quivering slightly against a tree. "Were going to "save" the Professor from that pokemon" I said with a slightly sarcastic tone, I mean seriously! He is a fully grown 200 pound man and he's afraid of a little puppy!? "will you help me Treecko?" I asked sincerely, looking at the Pokemon straight in the eyes, I thought I saw a hint of approval in the Pokemon's eyes but it was gone the next second so I passed it of as a trick of the light. "Treecko!" The Pokemon grunted out in acknowledgment then nodded before turning towards the hostile dark type. 'Okay first of what are the moves?' I asked myself then I remembered a lesson when I was still in the academy.

 **Flashback***

"all right kids! simmer down!" A Teacher yelled out while trying to calm down the students as he entered the room, I was sitting at the back of the room while I waited for my classmates to quiet down so that we could begin the lesson. "All right kids today were gonna learn about Pokemon Moves and Levels, anybody want to give me a few facts they know about this topic?" no one raised their hands, until a boy in the middle of the room did. "Yes Stewie?" the Teacher asked. "Umm.. the higher the Level of the Pokemon the stronger it is?" "Is that all?" Stewie nodded his head yes. "Correct, But does anybody know what the connection of Pokemon Moves and Levels are?" I slowly raised my hand. "Yes Dustin?" "Sir Pokemon moves becomes stronger the higher your Pokemon's level is?" "While also correct, that is not what I mean, Pokemon can learn different types of moves when they reach a certain level, you can imagine this as a game of sorts, whenever you level up a Pokemon to a certain level you get a prize." the Teacher started his lecture. "usually when you get your starters, they are only level five and usually start with the same basic moves, Torchic the fire type chick Pokemon has two Moves when you get one as a starter and these are **Growl** the normal type move which lowers the opposing Pokemon's Attack by a stage, there are six stages in total, and **S** **cratch** also a normal type move,as the name implies the Pokemon will scratch their opponent. Mudkip the water type mud fish Pokemon also has two starting moves when you get this Pokemon as a starter, It also has **Growl,** and **Tackle** this normal type move is one of the most basic Pokemon moves. And then we have the last starter, Treecko the grass type wood gecko Pokemon, unlike the first two starters This Pokemon does not have the move **Growl** instead it has another normal type move called **Leer** which lowers the targets defense by one stage there are also six stages in total, and it has the normal type move **Pound** which along with **Scratch** and **Tackle** makes up the three of the most basic Pokemon moves." The teacher took a few moment to breathe. "Any Questions?"

 **Flashback end***

'okay then we got **Leer** and **Pound.** ' I thought to myself before mentally preparing the most epic plan to defeat my enemy, use **Leer** three times then one hit delete with **Pound.** "Alright Treecko use **Leer**!" I yelled out to Treeko and I watched as the Pokemon's eyes gain a wicked gleam then proceeded to stare at the Poochyena, yep Treecko just stared at the bite Pokemon and the Poochyena actually looked as if the Pokemon was intimidated by the stare. 'Kinda anti-climactic but hey, as long as it works I'm fine with it.' I thought whilst sweat dropping, but then the Poochyena suddenly ran towards Treecko in a move that looked like the dark type was planning to **Tackle** Treecko, quickly yelling out to Treecko to dodge but apparently I was to slow and I watched as Treecko tried to go to the side but the dark type still managed to hit Treecko. "Are you alright?" I yelled out worried, Treecko just stood up a gave me a nod while saying it's name. "Treecko!" "Okay then! use **Leer** two more times then **Pound**!" I yelled out, Treecko did what I told it to do while also listening when I tell it to dodge, unlike the first time Treecko managed to dodge all of the Bite Pokemon's moves before going in for a **Pound** attack.

Having received three **Leers** the dark type Pokemon didn't stand a chance against Treecko's **Pound** attack, it let out one last howl before getting swirls in it's eyes. "Woohoo! Nice work Treecko!" I yelled out, while it wasn't a mind blowing battle against another trainer, it was my first battle, and you know what they say "Nothing beats the first time." I thanked Treecko again then recalled the Pokemon.

The Professor walked towards me with a grateful smile upon his face."Thank you for saving me, you and Treecko work well together." The Professor said. "As promised Treecko will now be your starter, take care of her." We suddenly heard a bush rustle before revealing the content to be May. "What happened? Dad! Where were you? I went to route 103 bur you weren't there!" She pouted and glared at her father before realizing I was there, her eyes widened slightly before looking back at her father her eyes demanding an explanation. "Ehehe.. well you see sweetie, you see while I was studying the area in route 103 I was suddenly attacked by a wild Poochyena, The little guys chased all the way back towards route 101 before I suddenly dropped my bag which contained the three starters and my research." The Professor took a deep breath then continued with his tale. "I couldn't just leave my research and the Pokemon, so I ran around in circles and screamed for help." May and I sweatdropped at the last part of his story, part of me thought on why he didn't use the starters, but I dismissed the thought. 'Maybe he didn't want the accidentally level up a starter, my teacher did say that a starter will only be level 5.' I reasoned to myself internally, I was so busy trying to explain the Professors logic internally that I missed May and the Professor's conversation until I was jolted out of my reverie by May herself. "Fancy seeing you here Dustin.", "Uhh... Yeah I was kinda hoping to find you to continue our talk, believe it or not." I explained then I added. "I originally came over your house to greet the Professor, so this is kinda a win win situation for me." She seemed to accept my explanation on why I was here, then a look of realization hits her. "Wait, you mean to tell me you that you tried to find me." I nodded. "Without a Pokemon in tall grass infested routes!" She exclaimed while looking at me with a mixture of respect and an 'Are you stupid' look, "Well when you say it like that it sounds stupid." While rubbing the back of my head a large drop of sweat on the right side of my head. "Damn right it is!" She exclaimed. "Whatever, I guess. Hey since you already have a Pokemon wanna have a battle?" She asked me with enthusiasm. Weird, that personality change is weird I thought with another sweatdrop which reminds me I've been sweatdropping a lot recently, meh probably nothing it's not like someone's making me into a weird anime protagonist. "Sure." I answered immediately. "Great! meet me at Route 103, see ya!" She turned around and started running towards the directions of where she came from before she found me and the Professor who I forgot was there, I looked at him then asked my very important question. "Why couldn't we have had our battle here?" He looked at me with an exasperated sigh. "I honestly don't know what goes on in my daughters mind." With that small piece of wisdom I chose to keep my sanity and just go with the flow. "Professor, before I forget what's Treeko's gender?" I asked sincerely because I really wanted to find out, yep it's not because the writer's tired of writing Treeko as an "It" or "The Pokemon" Nope that's not the reason at all... wait who am I talking about? oh well, going back. "Treeko's a she." The Professor informed me. "You better get going now, you don't want to make May wait now do yah?" He reminded me. Riiight I almost forgot. After saying my thanks to the Professor then being thanked in return, I was on my way to where I saw May last. I wonder what kind of adventure's waiting for me next, and why the hell is the sun not going down? Honestly it's been a full 9 hour's and I started the day at 3 Pm! well better not think about it to much lest my sanity leave's me, I've got a battle to win.

* * *

 **Damn, I don't know what to say to you guys... I'm truly sorry for making you wait this long for an update.  
seriously the last time I updated was Last year... he he he**

 **I'M ALSO VERY SORRY FOR THIS SHORT CHAPTER PLEASE FORGIVE ME**

 **Sorry for mistake's that you might find in this or any of my chapters, keep in mind i'm just a starting Author.**

 **Akzerg signing out! CAIO!**


End file.
